


Son of the golden sun

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: WIP collection [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spirit touched zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Everyone in the Fire Nation knew that Prince Zuko was a blessing of Agni to their reign. His long golden hair was capable of making any fire bending around him ten times stronger, a proof of the Sun spirit's favour. Their father always kept Zuko next to him, a reminder to all of his divine right to rule and the heavenly approval of the Fire Nation’s mission to conquer the world....When Azula is sent on a mission to capture the recently awoken Avatar, Zuko gets the chance to travel away from the palace for the very first time. It turns out there's much more to the world than he could have ever imagined.
Series: WIP collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Son of the golden sun

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: Agni Zuko. Ngl, the hair aesthetics are like, 90% of the motivation behind this fic.

When their father summoned Azula that morning, she had been so pleased with herself. Fire Lord Ozai was bound to give her an important mission. 

She was the best firebender in the entire Fire Nation besides her father at this point, fated to become the Fire Lord after him. Azula still needed a mission that would prove her worth to anyone who’d ever dare doubt it, though, and she knew she could accomplish anything her father set her out to do. As she entered the council room, Azula kept her head high. The sight was all too familiar, from the flames roaring between them, to her father sat amidst them in all his magnificence, and her dear brother next to him, golden hair reflecting the light. She wasn’t expecting her Uncle there too, a disgraced shadow of a former general who smiled too widely at her as she approached. Azula ignored him and instead bowed to Ozai.

“Father, you wished to see me?”

“Yes, Azula.” His voice resonated in the halls as it was supposed to. She gave him a smile as she raised her head, and he continued speaking. “I have an important mission for you. A mission I’m sure you will be able to accomplish.”

“Of course, Father. Whatever mission you assign me will be completed.” The answer seemed to satisfy the Fire Lord, who continued after offering her an approving grin. 

“A few days ago, we received word of the Temple on Crescent Island, the avatar has finally shown signs of having returned. Your mission is to track him down and eliminate him.” The pride that swelled inside her was indescribable. This was the sort of mission which would make her legendary, the sort which would ensure nothing would ever be able to stop the advance of the Fire Nation. The avatar’s possible return had been an inconvenient shadow over their glorious country for a century, but no more. “To guarantee your success and show the world that you are ready to become Fire Lord, I have decided that for this mission, you may take Agni’s Blessing with you.”

Her heart stopped for a moment, as her eyes darted to her brother. Everyone in the Fire Nation knew that Prince Zuko was a blessing of Agni to their reign. His long golden hair was capable of making any fire bending around him ten times stronger, a proof of the Sun spirit's favour. Their father always kept Zuko next to him, a reminder to all of his divine right to rule and the heavenly approval of the Fire Nation’s mission to conquer the world. Azula bowed even lower than she had before.

“This is an immense honor, Father.”

“And as another show of my appreciation, your uncle will be joining the two of you.” 

That news was considerably less gratifying to her, as she looked at the dead weight that was Uncle Iroh. She glared at him, annoyed but unable to actually complain since it was her father's decision. And Iroh at least would be good at keeping an eye on her brother at all times. He should be enough for that at least, he used to be a general after all. 

“Of course, Father.” 

He waved his hand dismissively, and soon enough servants were around the Prince, helping him move towards the princess. She smirked at her brother, who gave her a subtle smile back. As the three of them walked out of the hall, Azula couldn’t be more proud of herself as she turned to her brother with glee burning in her eyes. 

“We are going to make father proud, aren’t we, Zuzu?”

Just these few words sparkled with novelty. Azula and her brother hadn’t had that much contact in all the years since their mother had gone away, at least not without their father present. Ever since Ursa's crime, their father had been understanbly paranoid. 

Her brother nodded, still silent, but Azula could tell he was probably enjoying the idea of seeing more of the world. It was all for his safety, but she could imagine how trapped he had to feel, cooped up in the palace day after day. 

She turned to Iroh, less pleased but still keeping appearances. He might be a shadow of the man he had once been, but there still had to be some fire inside him. It was in their blood, at the end of the day. 

“We leave in the morning, Uncle. There is an avatar to kill”.

Iroh’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as he nodded to her, saying he would take care of the necessary arrangements. It didn’t matter though, she would keep him in check.

**Author's Note:**

> We have so many notes for this verse, you guys seriously have no idea.


End file.
